Fighters of Lapis 5/די ספעיס קריזיס וו
Fighters of Lapis 5/ די ספעיס קריזיס וו is the fifth installment in the Fighters of Lapis series. It will focus on past versions of characters as well as tons of brand new features such as dungeons and bro specials. Gameplay Similar to the other games, there are lots of things to do. There is thirteen main modes: Brawl, The Space Crisis II, Tournament, Multi-Man Melee, Adventure, Classic, Boss Rush, L-Mode, Synthesis, King Candy's Fungeon, City Trial, Championship Cups, Dungeon Mode, ??? and Gallery. In Brawl, 8 characters can be on the field at a time. However, it is highly recommended you play with just 4. Items can be turned off, but that's only if your a sissy. Each and every character has a super move which they can charge through fighting. Items can now be equipped to characters, whether it be a weapon or a healing item. The Space Crisis II is the story mode of the game! There is a bit of platforming and no supers, but still fun to play! Tournament is just where if you have a party of people you can switch in and out. Multi-Man Melee is where you fight evil versions of characters that you've unlocked. Adventure Mode is a mode that has you pick a character to go through many different stages up against other characters, who each have random effects and dialog towards certain characters. At the end, you face off Landshark or Greg. Classic pits you off on random fighters much like Adventure, but with no minigames. You fight Master and Crazy hand at the end. Boss Rush lets you pick three characters to play as to be fight off the bosses from story mode. They are done in a random order (for the exception of ???) and is unlocked after beating story mode. City Trial is a large stage where a group of characters can free roam the said large stage and meet/unlock other characters. After a certain amount of time is spent exploring the city, 3–7 minutes depending on the options set beforehand (default is 5 minutes), a match begins, where the players can put their new characters up against the other players in one of several different challenges. Championship Cups is a collection of fighting matches against other characters and features a boss at the end. The victor gets the cup and a new character. There will probably be around 30 cups. L-Mode is a dating simulator, using models from the game. It features it's own overworld and aside from dating, has shops which you can purchase Synthesis items. Synthesis can be used to fuse items together to get better items. Ingredients can be found randomly, bought, found in a chest in "Reactor of Darkness" or obtained through doing certain things. Gallery showcases all your trophies as well as other achievements. It's also where items are stored. King Candy's Fungeon, a unlockable mode that puts you in a dungeon with several floors. Each floor has different fighters and once you K.O them, they join you. Several new characters can be unlocked as well. There is also a mode to input codes. Codes are listed in the article. Story The Fighters of Lapis participate in a tournament to decide the next member of the group named the Avengers. However, it is high-jacked by a group named the Subspace Army. But when Ultron is revealed to be behind this bit of deja-vu, things start going off the rails! The Space Crisis II ??? Starting Characters There are 75 characters this time around. Note: past and future characters do not take up another slot. They are toggled through the same slot. Characters that share the same slot are marked with blue text. Starting Characters There are 75 characters this time around. Note: past and future characters do not take up another slot. They are toggled through the same slot. Characters that share the same slot are marked with blue text. New Starting Stages